


Incidente diplomático

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: A Bones no se le dan bien las funciones diplomáticas.





	Incidente diplomático

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diplomatic Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543894) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—Bueno, _esah e-es_ la clase de observación que yo esperaría que un diplomático como _us-sted_ hiciese.  
  
Spock escuchó fácilmente la voz embriagada del doctor. Un vistazo le mostró a McCoy balanceándose, listo para atacar. Jim le lanzó una mirada suplicante.  
  
La diplomacia no estaba deteniendo la diatriba. Spock dió un paso adelante para iniciar la única cosa que haría.  
  
—Doctor. Estoy en la necesidad de asistencia médica. Estoy experimentando una extrema incomodidad.  
  
Olvidado el blanco anterior, McCoy se volvió a Spock.  
  
—¿Y usted ha elegido decirme ahora? —suspiró—. Vamos pues.  
  
Spock lo siguió inmediatamente. Ahora sólo necesitaba una razón lógica para llevarlo a la cama.


End file.
